The present invention relates to programming and control systems. More particularly, this invention relates to flowchart-based programming and control systems that include active debugging objects.
Programming and control systems are generally used for controlling processes that involve devices such as relays, solenoids, motors, valves, switches, and other electrical and electromechanical devices. The processes that are controlled include machining, drilling, welding, spraying paint, mixing materials, assembling parts, handling materials, and other similar processes.
Conventional programming and control systems generally employed ladder diagrams and relay ladder logic (RLL) to control the operation of the devices that are associated with the processes. In practice, however, programmers tend to use a flowchart to initially define the operation of the devices in the process. Then, the programmers manually translated the flowchart into the ladder diagrams. The programmers employ the flowcharts as a first step because the flowcharts emulate human thought processes whereas the ladder diagrams do not. Subsequently, developers created programming and control systems that control the process directly from the flowchart logic. One flowchart-based system is disclosed in xe2x80x9cContinuous Flowchart, Improved Data Format and Debugging System For Programming and Operation of Machinesxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,047, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Flowcharts generally include action blocks that represent an operation or action based on current input and output data. Action blocks generally have one entry point that is usually located at the top and one exit point that is usually located at the bottom. A branching or decision block is a diamond-shaped block that represents a branch in the control path based on the results of a decision. Decision blocks generally have one entry point that is usually located at the top and two exit points that are usually located at the side and the bottom. Using combinations of the action and decision blocks, a programmer creates a flowchart that controls one or more devices that are associated with a process.
Programming and control systems generally provide an operating mode and a debugging mode. In the debugging mode, the programmer monitors the flowchart object code as it is executed. In some systems, a currently executing logic block is highlighted in real time while it is executing. Multiple watch windows allow a user to view different flowcharts or different parts of the same flowchart while it is executing. The debugging mode may also include a step-by-step executing mode. In other words, the developer uses a mouse or a keyboard to trigger one logic block to be executed at a time. After each logic block is executed, the developer checks the state of control variables and device operation to determine whether a desired response or logic state is achieved. The debugging process often takes a long time and increases the cost of the project.
A machine programming and control system according to the present invention includes a computer with a processor, memory, and a display and a device associated with a process. A flowcharting module executed by the computer generates and edits a flowchart that contains action and decision blocks that define logic for operating the device to further the process. The flowcharting module allows active debugging objects to be added to the flowchart.
In other features, the active debugging objects provide information relating to debugging of flowchart code and/or debugging of a portion of the process that is related to the flowchart code. The active debugging objects may include an icon that is added to the flowchart adjacent to related flowchart code to visually identify the active debugging object.
In still other features, the active debugging object provides at least one of audio, a movie clip, a link to a website and textual information. The active debugging object includes at least one of audio, a movie clip, a link to a web site and text demonstrating the desired operation of the process. The active debugging object includes at least one of audio, a movie clip, a link to a website and text describing correct values for control variables at a first logical point in the flowchart.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.